Time passes by 2
by Nofretete
Summary: Momo and Bunji live together in Japan. After Momo's breakdown she has to tell Bunji her secret. But how will he react?
1. The breakdown

I don't own the Bionic six or any characters from the show.  
  
Time passes by... 2  
  
Fists were flying through the air fast and kicks and shouts followed immediately. The sun was burning down onto them without mercy and the sand under their bare feed got hotter and hotter. "Please stop for a moment." Momo said and ran the back of her hand over her wet forehead. Bunji was out of breath too, but not as much as his girlfriend. "Do you need a break? You just have to tell me, Momo!" But she just shook her head no and turned back into fighting position. "I'm fine, Bunji, we can go on now!" She said and he could see the fire burning in her eyes again. She always got that look when she was right before a fight. Bunji just looked at her concerned. She had been ill for some days and she just started training again. He knew that she had to be careful and start things slow, but this was Momo! She always gave 100% and she was hard on herself. She wouldn't let herself lean back and relax. "Come on now, fight me!" She said impatient and looked at him and their fight continued. Even if she had't been training for about 2 weeks she was still quiet good. But all of a sudden she felt dizzy and her visions became blurred. Her arms and legs started feeling heavy and a kick of Bunji hit her stomach. She saw it coming, she exactly saw his leg flying towards her, but she just couldn't move. Her arms and legs seemed to weight tonnes and it was impossible to react. She screamed as she felt the huge pain in her stomach. It seemed to burn right into her and slowly her knees got weak and she hit the floor. Her arms were rapped tightly around her stomach and she moaned in pain as tears came down her eyes. Bunji watched in shock as his love hit the floor and screamed out. He kneeled down next to her and tried to look at her. "Momo! Oh my God, what happened? I'm so sorry! Please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded and looked at his girlfriend and got more and more worried by every second. Momo felt his touch on her arm and she heard his familiar voice and turned around to look at him through her teary eyes. "Bunji... My stomach hurts so much! It hurts... please help me..." Her voice was just a whisper and she closed her eyes, tired of her talking. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead softly. "Don't worry, I'll take you inside and then I'll get the doctor. Don't worry he'll help you!" He gently lifted her up in his arms with his hands under her shoulders and knees. She just moaned and drifted off in some kind of sleep. But she felt Bunji's quick heartbeat and knew that he was damn worried about her. And she felt sorry about that, because she didn't want him to be sad because of her. She wanted so bad to explain to him what had happened, but she just couldn't. She didn't even know what has happened. His kick hadn't been hard or strong, it was just a small, nearly a soft kick. And normally she would have laughed about such a kick. But she felt the huge pain and asked herself why? Bunji carried her inside and through the huge halls to their room. The cool air in the huge halls was touching their skin and helped them to get a little better. Momo heard the familiar noise of their door opening and some seconds later she felt Bunji laying her down on their bed. She opened her eyes a little and she saw him looking at her with serious eyes. "Momo, can you hear me? I'll get the doctor and Sensei and then I'll be back! Don't be scared I'll do it as fast as I can!" With that he jumped up from the bed and Momo listened to the door opening and closing again. Everything would be alright. Bunji would get the Dr. Shigemazou and he was a very intelligent man and he would find out what was wrong with her. Why did this have to happen now? She had been angry as she was ill and she has to give herself a break and stop training. In 3 months were the material-arts championships and she wasn't training! This could only be a nightmare. She had to be there and defend her title as the world champion! So what was wrong? But she had Bunji and she loved him so much. She could have never imagined that she could love a person that much. But now she knew it was possible and she liked it a lot. She had been the happiest girl of the world when he said that he would go with her to Japan into her small village to study the material arts with her. That had just been perfect. They got their own room and spend every single day together and their love grew stronger and deeper every day. They had been training together and first she had been better, because she had much more experiences, but now it was different. Bunji had been training extremely hard to keep up with hr and the other students and he was now as good as she. He beat nearly all students and he got better every time he trained.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door opening again. Some male voices were speaking and she recognized Bunji, Sensei and the doctor. She felt someone touching her forehead and her cheeks carefully. Then again the men were talking and she opened her eyes to see what was going on. Sensei and Bunji left the room and the doctor opened his bag. She wanted to scream to Bunji not to leave her, but she knew that it would be the best if they were alone. "Momo can you hear me?" He asked and opened her eyes wider with his fingers. She just nodded her head, too tired to talk. "You got Bunji really scared, we thought he would break down as we saw him. But you don't look really good either." She smiled a little as she thought of her sweet caring Bunji, who was always so worried about her. "He told us that your stomach hurts really bad. Is that rue or do you have any pain in other places too?" Momo looked at him, she started feeling better. "No, it's just my stomach, but it's strange, because the kick was soft and actually it can't hurt. But it burns like hell!" She said quietly and Dr. Shigemazou smiled a little as he took some things out of his bag. "That's my Momo again, just living for material arts!"  
  
"I don't understand this, Sensei! This was just a small kick and she could have blocked it easily. And I was really carefull, because I actually didn't want her to fight so much right after her feeling better!" Bunji said sadly and looked at his hands. He sat next to Sensei, the teacher and director of their school. Sensei put his hand on his student's shoulder to make him feel better. Bunji looked into the nice face of the old man. He was smiling. "Bunji I know that you would never do anything to hurt Momo and trust me I know you didn't hurt her. You love her too much to. It must have some other reason that she broke down."  
  
"So Momo, I know now what is wrong with you." Dr. Shigemazou said as he put his things back into his bag and closed it. Momo was feeling better by now. He had given her some pain-killers and she felt quiet normal again. But she was nervous, because he had this strange smile on his lips. "So what's wrong with me?" She asked as she sat up and eyed him closely. He sat back down next to her on the bed and looked at her with soft eyes. "Momo, I have some rules for you and you have to live with them. Nr. 1: You can't train the next months. Nr. 2: You have to relax more and just do easy things. Nr.3: You'll have to visit me every 3 weeks." Momo looked at him curiously and nodded her head so he could continue. "Ok, I do it, but why?" She asked confused. He got up and took his bag. He went up to the door and as he was about to leave he turned around and smiled at her. "You are pregnant, Momo!" 


	2. The secret

„I... I am what? Pre-pregnant? How could this have happened?" Momo's mouth was wide open and her eyes were about to fall out of her face. She was totally shocked by this statement. Dr. Shigemazou just smiled at her as he talked to her in a soft voice. "I don't think that I have to explain to you how the baby was created, do I? I'm sure that you and Bunji already practised it many times before, Momo." He placed his bag down on the floor and went back to the still shaking young woman. He sat down on her bed and gave her a comforting hug. "I know that it's hard to deal with and I know that it will be hard for you to quite fighting and training, but Momo you just have to. If you don't there'll be problems for you and your unborn child. So please promise me that you'll be careful in everything you do, ok?!" He said softly as he looked directly into her eyes. Momo found her strength back and nodded her head. The information was slowly accepted by her mind, but she still had so many questions. "How far am I?" Her voice sounded teary and small even if she didn't want it to. The doctor was happy that she was back normal again, at least a little. "Already in the early 4th month, Momo. Every other women would have noticed it if her period would have stopped. But you were just focused on your training as always." he got up from her bed again and walked up to the door, taking his bag. "So I'll send Bunji here now, I think there is something you want to tell him." He said friendly, but Momo just gave him a weak smile. As he said these words her thought finally reminded her that she had to tell Bunji of this. Of course she had to. He was the father, but how would he react if he found out. Would he be angry? They had never used any pills or condoms, because they thought that it wouldn't be necessary and actually they didn't had so much sex for people in their ages. When she heard Meg, Sarah and Josephine talk about their love-lives she always felt strange. But Bunji and her trained all day and at the end of the training they were tired and didn't have the power to make love too. But now it had happened and she didn't know if she should be happy or sad about it. Of course she always wanted children, but just now? Actually she wanted to wait for some more years, but now it was too late to think about it. Momo was in deep thoughts that she didn't even recognize that Dr. Shigemazou had already left the room. But all of a sudden she was someone next to her bed. She looked up quickly and saw Bunji standing next to her. He was pale and had a worried look on his face. His usually funny and lively black eyes were looking down on her with concern. "Dr. Shigemazou said that you want to tell me something important, but he didn't say what so I'm here, Momo." There was a silence between the two lovers. They both were embarrassed and didn't know what to say next. Momo relaxed a little as she felt his hand on hers and she took it and squeezed it tightly. "I'm so afraid that it might be something bad and the thought of you feeling bad or even loosing you makes me go crazy." Bunji whispered and Momo got tears in her eyes from seeing him in this state. She leaned forward and hugged him. Her arms were around his back and soon she felt him giving into the hug and his arms made their way around her waist and lower back. They stayed like this for some minutes, just listening to each others heartbeats. Momo kissed his soft black hair for some times. She loved to run her hands through it. "Bunji I love you so much and you don't have to worry about me now. Because there is nothing wrong with me." She said quietly as they leaned back to look at each other. Bunji's eyes were shining as he looked at her puzzled. "What, but the doctor said that... " Momo put a finger on his lips and her eyes were glowing with love. "Honey, I said that there is nothing wrong with me. There is something with me, but it isn't anything bad actually." Bunji was confused by now and looked at her, waiting for her to go on. "So what is it then?" He asked wanting to know the truth. She took his hands into hers and looked deeply into his eyes. "Bunji, we are going to have a baby." She said trying to sound as normal as possible. Bunji just sat there at first, till the news was running in his brain. His eyes widened slowly and he opened his mouth to say something. Momo felt her heart sink as she saw this. He didn't want a baby. She knew it! He would tell her to give their baby away. She felt tears coming up in her eyes and she tried to hold them back as good as possible. She had made a promise to herself. It was their fault that she got pregnant and now they had to live with the consequences. This was their child and it was their duty to take care of it. Momo let out a surprised scream as she felt Bunji hugging her tightly. After some seconds he let go of her again and moved his head down and laid his ear on her belly. Momo was incredibly happy about that. She felt his wet cheeks on her naked belly and she saw that he was happy. It were happy tears. Bunji moved back up and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Oh my God, Momo! We are going to be parents! We'll have a baby! I can't believe it!" he laughed and hugged her again. This time she hugged him back. "So you aren't sad or angry about it?" She asked carefully. Bunji looked at her. "Of course not! I mean this is great and at least it were us who made this, so I can't wait till I will be there!" He put his ear again down on her belly and enjoyed the feeling that there was something inside that was a part of them. Momo let her hand run through his hair. After some time Momo asked him a question that was bothering her for some time. "But what will we do Bunji? We aren't even married." As Bunji heard this he jumped up from the bed and ran to his jacket, which was hanging over a chair. He was searching for something and he let out a sigh as he found it. Momo watched him curiously. Bunji came back to the bed with a strange smile playing on his lips. He sat down next to her again. "I wanted to ask you this for a long time, but I now I know that it is right. Momo do you want to marry me?" Momo gasped as she saw the golden ring with the diamante in the middle. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but whisper. "Yes!" 


End file.
